


Little Toy Clock

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: And good at it, Bro is his temporary CG, CG/L, CareGiver!Karkat, Coming Out, Littlespace!Dave, M/M, No Smut, ONESIE, Oral Fixation, Regression, Secret little, Sub Dave, Supportive Bro, Surprise! - Freeform, bottles, only fluff, pacifier use, supportive family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dave “Cool Kid” Strider has a secret.A secret he can’t share with Karkat for fear of being judged.But maybe we are all a little bit strange.(All characters are 18+)





	Little Toy Clock

Dave Strider sat at his computer, fingers flying over the keys as he typed out another response to his online boyfriend. His boyfriend was a boy named Karkat Vantas. They had meet on a movie website and have been dating for three months, sharing photos and stories. However, there was one thing Dave would never tell Karkat about. That something lay between his lips. 

A dark red pacifier sat in Dave’s mouth. The guard pressing comfortably against his lips. It was his favorite one, a copper clock cog with little red and black beads glued on the button. His tongue played with the silicone tip as he sent out a final good night to Karkat. “Dave?” Bro asked, sticking his head in from the door way. His shade covered eyes glanced at the paci then the red and white onesie his younger brother wore. “Care time. No more computer.” He finally said, pointing at the offending piece of machinery. Dave did as told without arguing. His Bro was his Caregiver, and when Bro said no computer, that meant no computer. 

Dave turned the thing off, climbing out of his chair he padded over to Bro, arms out. Since the smaller boy was thin and lanky, he didn’t actually weigh that much, making it easy for Bro to pick him up. Dave smiled through his paci and he wrapped his legs around Bro’s hips so he didn’t slip. He loved being carried. Bro brought them to the bathroom and set Dave down on the toilet seat. “Undress while I get the bathwater started. You want bubbles tonight?” He asked, plugging the drain and starting the water. Dave wiggled out of his onesie. “Mubbeles.” He said around the paci still in his mouth. The older brother poured in a capful of the soap. Dave watched with shining eyes as multi colored bubbles formed. 

Bro pulled Dave’s shades off gently, folding them and placing them on the sink. “Binky.” He ordered, holding a hand out for it. Deciding to be bratty Dave shook his head. “Mno.” He pouted, the binky holding firm. Bro sighed and tugged on the loop. It popped easily from Dave’s mouth. He couldn’t disobey his CG for long. With everything off and set aside safely, Bro lifted Dave up and slipped him gently into the bubble filled tub. The boy smiled and splashed a bit. “Alright. No splashing Davie. Here let’s get your bath toys.” He reached into the bin by the tub and pulled out two record shaped plastic cut outs and a handful of plastic cogs for his younger brother to play with. 

Dave smiled and hummed as he played, pushing the records like platforms through the clouds of bubbles. Meanwhile, Bro was putting shampoo in his hands to rub into Dave’s hair. It was a shampoo for babies, but it made Dave’s hair soft and fluffy so they used it anyway. The shampoo bubbles covered Dave’s bleach blond hair as Bro scritched his nails gently against the boy’s scalp to work it in. After rinsing the soap off, Bro got a washcloth with soap on it and started to wash his brother’s shoulders and back. His mind wandered to when Dave first came to him with this information. As far as Bro knew, he wasn’t even supposed to be aware of any of this. 

Dave hadn’t shown any sign of wanting something like this before. But one evening, Bro had returned from a gig early and had went to go check on his brother. When he opened the door, Dave was asleep on the floor in a red and black dino onesie with a dollar tree binky in his mouth and coloring books scattered around the floor around him. The younger boy had woken up to the sound of the door opening and immediately upon seeing Bro started to cry. It had take ten minutes for Bro to soothe the boy and get him to explain what was going on. Dave has told him it was a thing called little space that he would sometimes fall into to de-stress and feel safe. The paci was to help him calm down and not bite his nails or lips, while the onesie helped him feel safe. He had been convinced Bro would hate him for it. But was shocked when his brother returned the next day and asked Dave if he could be the boy’s temporary caregiver. 

The boy had agreed and ever since then Bro would be Dave’s caregiver and help him when Dave regressed. Bro rinsed the soap off with the shower head and helped Dave get out, wrapping a large fluffy towel around the boy so Bro could go find him PJs. Tonight’s pajamas was a lava print onesie that was fluffy and had a hood. Once Dave was in dressed they brushed their teeth and put Dave to bed. Bro brought out the large box from under the bed and pulled a sleep time pacifier out to give to Dave. These ones had a smaller nip and a clip to attach to Dave’s pajamas. “Alright little bro. All ready for bed. Get some sleep.” Bro hummed, pressing a kiss to Dave’s forehead. On his way out he flipped on Dave’s night light. It was more of a projector and sound machine that played bubbling lava on the roof along with its sound effects. At first Bro thought it was strange that Dave was soothes by sight and sound of lava but eventually pushed past it. Whatever put the boy to sleep. Bro flicked off the lights, and with one final ‘Good night’ he slipped out the door.


End file.
